


Making it up to you

by scottinicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Dominant!Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, shy!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottinicole/pseuds/scottinicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis forgets their anniversary so he finds a way to make it up to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> *Based off the prompt: Maybe you could do one where louis and harry start out gently having sex there isnt a lot of passionate hand holding sweet smut and then it turns dirty and fast but still really sweet like louis could praise harry and also spank him as harry rides him and plays with his ass but like sweet/dirty words and harry could just be really vocal and keep saying how much he loves louis and how he feels and louis could praise his body and tells him he always makes him feel good and just a bunch of sweet words even when the gentleness turns fast and dirty you know what i mean? this was a bad explanation i dont care what happens really just as long as harry bottoms and it starts off gentle then rough :)*
> 
> Authors Note:So this is my second fic, much better than my first one I believe (: I loved loved loved this prompt and writing this. Please leave comments to tell me what you think! Also, huge shout out to @hlstyles on tumblr for editing this. Hope you Enjoy(:

Louis made his way home from work, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as the Beatles played softly in the background. It was pouring down rain and Louis could barely see outside his window. His fingers tapped at the wheel in aggravation as he pulled up to yet another red light. He was suppose to be home at six and it was now on the brink of eight o’clock.

He’d had a rough day at work, going to meeting after meeting and barely getting a minute to himself. His last meeting was the worst by far, running completely off schedule and going over by almost a full hour. He didn’t even get to leave work until half six, causing him to be stuck in the worst of London’s traffic. Harry was going to be furious.

Louis and Harry had met at a café nearly three years ago. Harry was ordering a coffee, Louis standing directly behind him. When the cashier gave him the total, Harry’s face had paled as soon as he realized he didn’t have enough money. He started mumbling to himself, hands frantically searching his pockets and wallet for some extra change. He was about to give an apology to the barista and turn away when Louis had decided to step up, handing the girl ten pounds and ordering a coffee for himself too.

Louis hadn’t even given Harry the chance to thank him, just turned around and looked at him with a small smirk. "Now that I’ve paid for your coffee, you can consider this a proper date," was all he said before grabbing his coffee and sitting down at one of the tables in the back, not expecting Harry to actually join him. They stayed for hours, talking until they were the last customers in the shop and the same barista who took their order was telling them they were closing up. Harry had scrambled to give Louis his number, cheeks flushed as he shyly handed Louis a napkin with his number scribbled on it. Louis had called Harry the minute he got home, putting a start to their beautiful relationship.

As the years went by, things were always so simple between the two of them. They got along better than anyone they had ever seen before. It wasn’t to say that everything was perfect, though. Especially after Louis had gotten a job in London. He was always getting stuck in his office and coming home late, only to find an upset Harry sitting on the couch, working on his homework and a cold dinner waiting for him in the microwave.

Louis glanced up as the light finally turned green, speeding off and sighing in relief once he finally made it back to his and Harry’s apartment. He parked his car and jogged inside, not bothering to use an umbrella.

"Hey babe," Louis mumbled as he took off his coat, shaking the water from his hair before running his fingers through it."Sorry I’m late. I got held up at work and the weather outside is bloody awful. Couldn’t see a meter passed my damn car." 

Louis frowned when he didn't see Harry in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of tea, waiting for him to come home like he usually was. 

"Harry?" He called out, double checking that he wasn’t in the living room before walking into the kitchen, a small gasp leaving his lips when he spotted Harry at the table, wearing those damned tight jeans and one of Louis' favorite sweaters. His face flushed and eyes puffy, indicating that he had been crying.

It was dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the candles set out on the table, setting a romantic vibe. Louis even noticed that out on the table was his favorite dinner; chicken parmesan and a salad.

Everything would have been perfect if it weren’t for Harry looking down at the floor, quiet sniffles sounding around the room. Louis didn’t understand why Harry did all of this, yeah it was amazing, but he didn’t understand why Harry was so upset until he realized…

It was their anniversary.

Louis’ mouth gaped open as he stared at Harry who chuckled weakly, "You forgot, didn’t you?" It made Louis shut his mouth and gulp slightly.

Louis was suddenly very glad he had went out a month ago and bought Harry an anniversary gift, storing it in his dresser. It still didn’t make it right that he had forgotten, and it broke his heart to see Harry so upset.

"Baby…I…. I knew it was coming up! I just, I’ve been so busy lately with all the meetings and with the board and it just. It slipped my mind." Louis scrambled, getting down on his knees in front of Harry, gently grabbing his hands.

"I’m so, so sorry love. You know I would never purposely forget… I just, I was so stressed out this morning.. I know it’s still no excuse and all I can say is that I am so, so sorry I forgot. I’ll make it up to you, I promise." Louis swore, taking Harry’s hand and pressing soft kisses to his knuckles, watching as Harry visibly relaxed.

He sighed in relief when Harry nodded, pulling his hands away to quickly wipe his eyes. "Well.. dinner is cold so we will have to reheat it in the microwave." Harry said softly as he stood up, grabbing both the plates and putting them into the microwave.

Louis stood up and sat down at the table, taking the wine Harry had set out on the table and pouring some into both of their glasses. He gave Harry a small smile as the curly haired lad returned to the table with now heated food.

Dinner was mostly quiet, Harry asking Louis how work was going and Louis asking about how Harry’s day went. Things were still slightly awkward and tense, Louis still angry at himself for making Harry so upset.

Once dinner was finished, Harry grabbed both the plates and stood up, going over to the sink and washing them. Louis followed Harry and slipped his arms around the boy’s waist from behind, pressing kisses along his neck.

Louis couldn’t see Harry’s face, but he knew the younger boy was smiling a little, which made him happy to know that he wasn’t as upset as before.

"Let’s go watch a movie." Louis said once Harry was done with the dishes, scooping Harry up bridal style. He smiled fondly as Harry giggled and swatted at his chest playfully, carrying Harry into the living room. He sat down on the couch, making sure Harry stayed on his lap as he put on a random movie.

—————————————————————————————

Half way through the movie, Louis found himself bored and staring at Harry, loving how interested in the movie the younger boy was. He watched as Harry made different faces through different scenes, a small smile on Louis’ face. It would have probably seemed creepy if Louis was staring at anyone else, but it was just Harry, the boy he knew he would some day get down on one knee for.

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle when Harry’s face scrunched up when the main character of the movie threw up on the screen. He watched as Harry’s cheeks flushed when he finally noticed Louis watching him, turning to look at Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but smile and press his lips against Harry’s, smiling even more at how responsive Harry was, kissing him back eagerly. Louis pulled away a little, only to start pressing kisses down Harry’s jaw and neck. Once he got to a certain part on Harry’s neck, he began sucking gently, Harry squirming a little on his lap.

Louis sucked and nibbled at the skin on Harry’s neck until he was sure there’d be a bruise. When he finished, he pulled back to admire his work, thumb brushing along the freshly bruised skin and watching as Harry sucked in a deep breath.

A small smirk formed on Louis’ lips as he picked Harry up bridal style, carrying him upstairs and to their bedroom. He laid Harry down on the bed gently, hovering on top of him as his hands slipped up Harry’s shirt.

"Lou, what are you doing?" Harry mumbled quietly against Louis’ lips, breathe hitching slightly when Louis tweaked one of his nipples.

"What does it look like darling? I’m making it up to you." Louis whispered before pressing his lips back against Harry a bit harder this time, but still making sure to be gentle about it.

Harry seemed so fragile to Louis, so easily breakable. With everything they did, Louis made sure to be cautious and gentle around Harry, incredibly frightened that he could break Harry or hurt him. He knew that Harry often got annoyed with Louis being so gentle with him, especially when it came to sex. But right now, Louis just couldn’t find it in himself to be rough.

He felt Harry smile against his lips before he gently bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, Harry letting out a gasp. Louis took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

After a couple of minutes of lazily kissing, Louis pulled back and slipped Harry’s shirt off, smiling at how beautiful he was. "So pretty, baby." He whispered, watching as Harry blushed a little. That was one of Louis’ favorite things about Harry. Even after three years, Harry still blushed like a schoolgirl when Louis complimented him.

"Yours too, take yours off." Harry mumbled shyly, relaxing a little when Louis finally took his shirt off as well. Louis knew Harry was self conscious about his body, and it broke his heart into a million little pieces. He’s always just wanted Harry to realize how beautiful he was. How perfect Louis found every inch of his body.

He took his time kissing down Harry’s chest and stomach, tongue darting across the skin right above Harry’s pants teasingly, watching as Harry squirmed a little. "Lou.." He whined, biting his lower lip roughly.

Giving in, Louis began to unbutton Harry’s skin tight jeans, cursing slightly as he struggled with pulling them off. "Seriously Haz, they’re sexy and stuff, but such a bitch to pull off." He huffed, hearing Harry giggle quietly.

He sighed in relief once he finally managed to pull Harry’s skinny jeans off, smirking when he noticed the large bulge straining against Harry’s boxers. "Hard already for me baby? Hmm? Just those few kisses got you worked up?" He teased, tracing his finger over the outline of Harry’s dick.

"L-Louis…." Harry moaned quietly, bucking up into Louis’ touch desperately. Louis instantly pinned Harry’s hips down with his hands, still smirking.

"Shh baby, I’ve got you." Louis promised as he finally pulled off Harry’s boxers and watching as Harry’s cock slapped up against his tummy. It still amazed Louis how easily Harry got worked up. Louis had assumed it was due to Harry’s young age, only sixteen when they first had met and Louis twenty, but even as Harry grew older, he continued getting hard at even the slightest of touches. Louis never complained about it, though.

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick, smearing the pre-come over the tip with his thumb, watching as Harry squirmed and whined underneath him. He began moving his hand up and down slowly, teasingly, loving the way Harry would babble random things to try and get him to go faster, most of it incoherent and consisting of please, please, please.

Louis frowned when Harry tried to hide his face into one of the pillows, obviously trying to quiet his moans as Louis quickened his hand on Harry’s cock. "Nope, I won’t be having any of that." He said sternly, leaning up and using his free hand to toss the pillow off the bed, "I want to hear you." Harry cheeks grew redder, eyes blown wide and lips red from being bitten. His breathing was deep and uneven as Louis squeezed his dick harder, slowing down his movements to tease Harry more.

"L-Lou feels so good… need your fingers, please." Harry begged, back arching slightly, hips bucking further up into Louis’ hand to encourage faster movements.

"Look at you," Louis tsked quietly, "so needy. Moaning like a little slut for me and we’ve barely even started." He removed his hand from around Harry’s dick, sitting back on the bed to get a better look at him.

Louis sat back on the bed, watching as Harry’s face contorted in confusion at the lack of Louis touching him. He barely had a grip around Harry’s dick but he missed the contact all the same.

"What? You think I’m gonna do all the work? My cock is feeling awfully neglected." Louis smirked, watching as realization formed on Harry’s face. Harry quickly scrambled to sit up, eyes wide with excitement as he unbuttoned Louis’ pants, hands trembling slightly. Harry’s favorite part was always pleasing Louis, getting his mouth around Louis’ dick and letting him have complete control over him. Harry felt his cock throb painfully with how hard he was getting.

Once Harry had managed to get Louis’ pants and boxers off, he moved down to press kisses along Louis’ cock, his bum in the air just how Louis liked. "Well, get on with it." Louis said softly, fingers tangling into Harry’s curls as Harry finally wrapped his mouth around Louis’ dick, plump, red lips stretching to accommodate Louis’ size.

Louis sighed a little in relief, leaning back on one of his hands, the other still tangled in Harry’s curls as Harry bobbed his head up down. He cursed slightly when he felt Harry’s tongue swirl around his tip, a soft moan escaping him. He watched as Harry began gaining confidence, finally pushing himself down all the way on Louis’ cock, nose pressed against Louis’ thigh.

Louis groaned loudly as he felt himself hit the back of Harry’s throat, watching as Harry tried his hardest to stay there before he eventually had to pull back up and off Louis’ cock. His cheeks were flushed a deep red as he took in a deep breath, eyes meeting with Louis in a pleading way in which Louis immediately understood.

Louis nodded and gripped Harry’s curls a bit tighter, still making sure to be gentle as he guided Harry back to his cock. He bit down on his lower lip roughly as he felt the warmth of Harry’s mouth around his dick again. He pushed Harry down lower on his cock before pulling him back up by his hair. They continued like this, Louis guiding Harry to go a bit faster each time, soft grunts leaving him.

Louis pushed Harry down all the way, loving the way Harry spluttered around him as his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat. Louis’ face contorted in pleasure as he kept repeating it, bringing Harry up so that his mouth was around Louis’ tip before pushing him back down all the way.

Louis quickly found himself on the verge of coming, so he quickly pulled Harry off. His eyes rolled back as he noticed the pleased and satisfied look on Harry’s face at finally getting Louis to be a bit rougher with him. "Don’t get used to it." He murmured to Harry quietly, whose red, swollen lips turned into a pout.

Louis just chuckled quietly and moved on top of Harry again, gently pushing the younger lad back against the bed. "Don’t look so sad baby, I just don’t want to hurt you too much." He said softly as he kissed down Harry’s stomach before kissing up his inner thighs, spreading them apart with his hands.

"I’m not as fragile as you think.." Harry murmured. Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he licked a flat strip across Harry’s hole, effectively ending the conversation.

Louis continued to lick across Harry’s hole, tongue circling his rim teasingly. He loved the way Harry squirmed, hips rocking downwards onto Louis’ face. Louis pushed his tongue inside of Harry after a minute, sliding in easily.

He licked around the inside of Harry’s hole before taking his tongue out and pushing it back in, repeating the motions and creating a steady rhythm of his tongue pumping in and out. Loud mewls and whines came from Harry above him, Harry’s hips rocking downwards on Louis’ face every now and then to try and get Louis’ tongue deeper inside of him.

"More Lou, more." Harry mewled, fingers tangling into Louis’ hair as Louis pulled his tongue out, licking over Harry’s hole one last time. "No, no…Lou... please don’t stop." Harry whimpered desperately.

"Sorry babe, I can’t having you coming without me now, can I?" Louis cooed as he removed Harry’s fingers from his hair. He smiled a little at Harry’s cute little pout, leaning up to brush their lips together.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Louis opened the drawer and looked for the lube. His eyes lingered on the small gift he had gotten a month ago for Harry, keeping in mind to give to Harry later. He quickly grabbed lube, not worrying about grabbing a condom because they no longer used them. He popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before shutting the cap back and tossing it beside him on the bed.

"Want my fingers love?" Louis asked, smirking as he traced his finger around Harry’s rim, watching the younger boy squirm underneath him.

"Y-yeah Lou…please, want your fingers so bad." Harry begged, face flushed and pupils dilated as he stared up at Louis.

Louis smirked and finally pushed his finger inside of Harry, pushing it in easily. "Already so loose for me." He hummed quietly, immediately slipping in another finger.

"F-fingered myself this morning… t-thinking about you.." Harry whined loudly as Louis began scissoring and moving his fingers around, stretching him open even more.

"Such a naughty boy." Louis tsked quietly, curling his fingers into Harry’s prostate, smirking as the boy cried out in pleasure, hips bucking up.

Pushing in a third finger, Louis twisted his fingers inside of Harry before spreading them out, trying to get Harry as loose and worked up as possible. He smirked a little as he curled his fingers back against Harry’s prostate and continued to pulled his fingers out before pushing them back in and curling them into Harry’s prostate.

When he felt Harry start clenching around his fingers, he knew Harry was close. He quickly pulled his fingers out, watching as Harry whined loudly at the loss of being filled. He could hear Harry panting quietly, chuckling at how worked up the younger boy was.

"It’s okay baby, I’ve got you." Louis said softly, rubbing Harry’s thigh gently with his hand before grabbing the lube again. He popped the cap open and poured a large amount on his cock before tossing the bottle off the bed and wrapping a hand around himself. He moaned quietly as he began pumping himself, spreading the lube generously around his dick.

After taking his hand off his cock, Louis moved back between Harry’s legs, placing one of Harry’s legs over his waist to give himself better access to Harry’s hole. He moaned quietly as he slowly pushed in. He never knew how Harry always managed to be so loose yet so incredibly tight at the same time. "So fucking tight, babe." He grunted once he pushed in all the way, his hips flush against Harry’s bum.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand gently in his own as he slowly began moving his hips, pressing soft kisses to Harry’s knuckles. "So beautiful baby, love you so much." He whispered as he gently pushed in and out of Harry.

"F-feels so good Lou, so good.." Harry moaned quietly, his legs gripping around Louis’ waist tighter. "Faster, please, faster." He begged.

Louis sped up his movements, still making sure to be gentle as he thrusted into Harry at a faster speed. He found himself going through the same movements, the same speed as usual. He had to admit, it got a bit boring doing the same position, same speed every time. It was the safest way to have it, though. He didn’t want to hurt Harry or be too rough with him- even though he knew that was what Harry wanted.

"Please Louis, harder." Harry whimpered quietly, rocking his hips down onto Louis’ cock to meet each thrust.

"I… Haz, no." Louis grunted quietly, squeezing Harry’s hand gently and pressing his lips against Harry’s to try and quiet him.

"You forgot our anniversary, you want to make it up to me? Y-you know what to do." Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, making Louis sigh a little in guilt.

"Fine, want me to be rough baby? Want me to teach you to take what I give you?" Louis said as he snapped his hips into Harry roughly, Harry’s mouth forming into an ‘o’ shape. Louis began pounding into Harry, his hand letting go of Harry’s and instead grabbing Harry’s wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Like that love? Like when I ruin your pretty little arse?" Louis grunted as he continued slamming into Harry, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

"L-Lou! Oh my god… y-yes!" Harry shouted in pleasure, the headboard pounding into the wall with every thrust of Louis’ hips.

Louis continued pounding into Harry, hands still wrapped tightly around Harry’s wrists which were pinned on top his head. He snapped his hips into Harry one last time before slowing his movements. "Want me to continue? You’re gonna have to work for it." He spoke quietly, voice filled with lust.

He watched as Harry tried his hardest to rock his hips down onto Louis’ cock, trying as hard he could to get some friction. "L-Lou what are you doing? Lou please, please, need you to move." He begged, looking up at Louis in confusion when he suddenly pulled out.

"Want you to ride me, I think that’d be so hot. Seeing you all fucked out on top of me, taking my cock. Wanna do that baby?" Louis said, smirking when Harry scrambled to sit up, pushing Louis back down against the bed.

"Y-yeah, wanna please you, Lou, wanna make you so happy. Gonna make you feel good." Harry promised as he straddled Louis’ waist. He used one hand to line Louis’ cock up with his hole, the other placed on Louis’ chest to balance himself.

Louis groaned quietly, watching as Harry slowly sank down onto his cock. Louis moaned loudly as Harry began bouncing on his cock. He looked so good like this, eyes closed, face tilted back as he moaned in pleasure, face and neck flushed a dark red, sweaty curls bouncing a little as he continued to ride Louis’ cock.

Louis didn’t know where it came from, but as soon as Harry began slowing down, he smacked Harry’s ass, making both boys gasp. "O-oh." Harry moaned loudly, the stinging sensation only heightening his pleasure.

It was obvious Harry enjoyed it, so Louis acted as if he meant to do that. "Don’t slow down baby, keep going, feel so good on my cock." He growled out in pleasure, hand coming down to meet Harry’s ass once more. He watched as Harry quickly sped up his movements, bouncing onto Louis’ cock faster.

"L-love you so much Louis.. so much… feels so good." Harry cried out in pleasure as Louis took both his hands and placed them on Harry’s bum. He spread apart Harry’s cheeks as Harry continued riding him, finger tracing up Harry’s crack. "Y-you’re so big Lou, stretch me out so much." Harry continued whimpering on top of him.

"You look so good like this Haz, so needy and desperate. So beautiful." Louis praised quietly, voice strained as he watched Harry.

Louis gripped Harry’s ass tight in his hands as the boy began moving his hips in a circle on Louis’ cock, both of them groaning at the deeper angle. Louis couldn’t take it any longer and quickly flipped them back around, Harry’s eyes wide in shock as Louis began thrusting into him at a faster pace.

"Such a good fucking boy, so good for me." Louis grunted loudly as he pounded into Harry’s ass, all caution thrown out the window.

"Gonna come for me baby?" Louis moaned into Harry’s ear, feeling himself start to reach his own climax.

"Yeah, Lou. Gonna come. Fuck, gonna come," Harry said breathless, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock and jerk himself off.

In a matter of minutes both boys were coming undone, Harry crying out Louis’ name as he came hard over both of their stomachs. Louis grunted out quietly, hips snapping into Harry one last time before he was spilling into the boy, come filling up deep in Harry’s hole.

Louis rested his face against Harry’s neck, panting quietly and slowly pulling out of Harry. He sat up once he had gained his breath, glancing down at Harry who dazedly stared back up at him.

"Gonna clean you up, okay babe?" Louis cooed softly, rubbing Harry’s hips soothingly with his thumb as Harry nodded tiredly.

Louis bent down, tongue running up Harry’s inner thigh, licking up some of the come that had leaked out of Harry’s hole. Louis licked across Harry’s fucked hole, holding Harry’s hips down as the boy squirmed at the sensitivity, whining loudly.

"I know baby, I know, just need to clean you out, okay?" Louis said softly before he was pushing his tongue into Harry’s stretched out hole, licking inside of him until he was sure Harry was clean.

Once he was done, he grabbed one of their dirty shirts off the floor and cleaned the come off Harry’s tummy before tossing it to the floor again. He laid down beside Harry, who instantly snuggled into his arms.

"I have one more thing to give you baby." Louis spoke softly, knowing Harry was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed quietly, peeking one eye open as Louis reached into the nightstand and grabbed the present he had spotted earlier.

"So… I know I forgot about our anniversary today, which I’m still incredibly sorry for. But I had gotten this about a month ago to give you on our anniversary. I promise I really was thinking about it. I just kind of forgot when it came around." Louis started out quietly as he moved to look at Harry, showing him the box and watching as Harry’s eyes widened.

"I know it’s suppose to be more romantic than this and that I’m suppose to be down on one knee and stuff… but we’ve never been a couple that follows the rules." Louis chuckled nervously as he opened the box, revealing a large, yet simple engagement ring. "I love you Harry Edward Styles, and I can’t imagine the day I’ll ever stop loving you. You are my whole world, you’re my everything. And it would mean the world if you’d marry me." He whispered quietly.

He watched as Harry broke down into tears, quickly nodding his head and yelling out a ‘yes! yes!’. Louis smiled in relief and took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto Harry’s wedding finger.

"It looks beautiful, just like you." He whispered quietly, laughing when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, hugging him.

"I love you so much Louis, so much." He cried into Louis’ neck quietly. Louis chuckled and rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. Once Harry had calmed down, they snuggled back into bed, both of them glancing down at the ring every now and then, as if it wasn’t real.

"So?" Louis questioned softly after a bit of silence, a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Harry asked softly, glancing up from the ring to look at Louis.

"Did I make it up to you?"

"Definitely."


End file.
